


Buzzing Beetle, Gentle Fist

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blindfolds, Bugs & Insects, Canon, Chakra porn, Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Multi, NC-17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Shippuden Universe, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weirdness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of <i>Shipuuden Movie 3</i>. Neji and Shino decide it's time to show their mission leader how much he is appreciated.  Neji x Shikamaru x Shino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Shikamaru is Confused

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Okay, so I wrote this after watching _Naruto Shipuuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire_ , and becoming fascinated by the way that Neji, and then Shino, eagerly devoted themselves to Shikamaru’s command during the mission. That’s hot! I imagined a celebration at the mission’s end that would involve just the three of them. **Kyuubi1010** of **deviantART** totally prodded me, even going so far as to create [fan art](http://prism0467.deviantart.com/art/SotD-NejiShinoShika-Update-164513195), and before I knew it, a fic was being created.
> 
> This is somewhat rudimentary, but represents Neji x Shikamaru x Shino x Kikaichu CHAKRA PORN that I am proud to have come up with in my perverted mind.
> 
> The qualifiers don’t actually make the cut for this fic because it gets weird, so be ready. Although this is a multi-chapter, we’ll get there quickly.
> 
>  **Warning** : un-beta'd
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 6 JUNE 2010 AND TO Y!GALLERY ON 10 OCTOBER 2010**.

“You know, this makes twice now that you’ve served under me”, Shikamaru volunteered.  
  
The teams were all together again, back in the restaurant where they had celebrated Naruto’s and Sai’s recovery before this most recent mission. Their collective relief at having returned to the village alive was evident in the excited chatter that filled the room to its rafters.  
  
Shikamaru and Neji sat together at a separate table, substantially less excited but no less relieved.  
  
“True”, Neji confirmed. “The first time you were the chuunin and we were all genin.”  
  
“And the mission ended in disaster,” Shikamaru supplied.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it a disaster.”  
  
“Well, you could hardly call it successful.”  
  
“That depends on which aspect of the mission you were involved in”, Neji contended. “Chouji and I were brought back from the brink of death. I’d say the med-nin have grounds to argue point with you.”  
  
Shikamaru looked at Neji. He was grateful that Neji saw the situation that way. He’d felt so guilty and sad for the failure of that mission, and for nearly losing both Neji and Chouji in the process. “I guess you’re right, especially since their success meant the two of you were alive to help make  _this_  mission a success.”  
  
“We’ve come a long way from our genin days, Shikamaru.”  
  
“No kidding; you’re a  _jounin_  now, for crying out loud, and the hero of the mission is technically  _still_  a genin.”  
  
At this statement, Neji chuckled. “I can scarcely believe it myself sometimes.”  
  
Shikamaru cast a sly glance at his table mate. “So how was I?”  
  
Neji turned to Shikamaru then. “I beg your pardon?” he asked.  
  
“How was I as leader this time, compared to last time?”  
  
Neji blinked. He would never admit it, but he found the Nara’s insecurity endearing. “Why should my evaluation matter? It was Lady Hokage who placed you in charge”, he answered rationally.  
  
“Why shouldn’t it?” Shikamaru countered. “You’re the jounin who was asked to serve under my command.”  
  
“The success of the mission should speak for itself, don’t you think?”  
  
“Not necessarily. I allowed Naruto to go against her orders and prevent Kakashi from making his sacrifice.”  
  
“You made a command decision during a critical moment, Shikamaru, and as a result, we were able to rescue Kakashi  _and_  save the village. It was no less than Lady Hokage would have expected of the mission leader.”  
  
Shikamaru watched Neji for a long moment. “You still haven’t answered my question”, he informed the long-haired man.  
  
Neji found himself silently cursing the focus and tenacity that made Shikamaru the leader he had become and steeled himself to answer. “Well, if you must know, that you dared to allow strategy to take a back seat to instinct during this mission was something I never thought I’d see you do. Naruto was your wild card, and you played him expertly.  
  
You demonstrated to me that your skill as a leader has only improved.”  
  
Shikamaru was very pleased with the answer. “And you’d do it again?” he asked, needing to hear more.  
  
Neji met his eyes. “Serve under you?” he asked.  
  
The question, and all it implied, lingered in the air between them before he answered.  
  
“Yes, Shikamaru. Anytime.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Am I interrupting?” a voice above them asked.  
  
Neji and Shikamaru tore their gazes away from each other to find Shino standing in front of their table.  
  
Shikamaru sat up from his slouching position in the chair. “Not at all”, he responded, gesturing with a casual wave of his hand. “Take a seat.”  
  
The Nara was having mixed feelings about being interrupted. On one hand, he had become fond of Neji’s words of praise and wanted to hear more. On the other hand, the moment had quickly become awkward.  
  
Shino sat down at the table, looking pointedly at both his table mates before focusing on their mission’s leader. “I want to thank you, Shikamaru”, he announced, dragging the shadow-master from his thoughts.  
  
“For what?” Shikamaru asked.  
  
“Years ago when Sasuke defected from our village, five of you deployed on a mission to bring him back. It was most unfortunate that I was not available to participate in that mission. I have felt some…regret over this.”  
  
There was a short pause before Shino continued. “When Naruto and Sakura defied the Hokage’s order and struck out on their own to bring Kakashi back, I was happy to be called upon to participate in the mission to return them to the village and, perhaps, redeem myself for my previous failure.”  
  
 _Whoa._  Shikamaru had heard, but truly…he had no idea that Shino felt so strongly about not having been part of the mission to bring Sasuke back to the village all those years ago.  
  
“It has been my honor to serve under you, Shikamaru.”  
  
Shikamaru was stunned. He wanted reassurance, and was suddenly getting it in spades. “The honor to serve as your leader is mine, Shino. I appreciate your willingness to answer the call.”  
  
Shino’s bugs were so agitated, their vibration could be felt on the table. Both Neji and Shikamaru watched Shino with raised brows as the vibration grew more intense with every second.  
  
Slowly, the bug master turned his head to focus on the Byakugan wielder sitting to his right.  
  
Neji returned his obvious stare. Five seconds later, the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan, sending the kikaichu into frenzy.  
  
 _What the hell?_  Shikamaru thought, furrowing his brows.  
  
He watched in silent confusion as the two men stared each other down. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the corner of Shino’s mouth twitch into a smirk.  
  
“Am I missing something?” the Nara asked, looking back and forth between the two men. It had become awkward again, this time in a way that Shikamaru could not readily define.  
  
Neji stood up first, slowly, followed by Shino. Both men turned to look at Shikamaru. “You’ll need to come with us now”, Shino responded cryptically.  
  
“Where?” Shikamaru asked, looking at the two men. “Why?”  
  
“You’ll see”, Neji answered calmly, his Byakugan still activated.  
  
Shikamaru stood motionless as each man walked over to him and gently took hold of an arm. Then Shino raised his free hand to his chest, making a rapid series of hand signs, and teleported them away.


	2. In Which Shino and the Bugs Get Serviced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **!amatullah83** of **deviantART**.

A second later, the three men materialized inside a darkened room.  
  
Shikamaru looked around.  _It smells like Shino in here,_  he thought to himself as his eyes adjusted. His arms were released and each man stood, shifting on their feet and sighing in anxiety but otherwise remaining in place.  
  
Light from sources Shikamaru could not identify began to increase all over the room until it was dim. Insects heard flying around seemed to find a perch all at once. The kikaichu calmed, but only slightly.  
  
That’s when realization dawned on the mission leader. “Shino”, he asked, “where is this place?”  
  
The Aburame cleared his throat. “It is where I sleep, and dream.”  
  
 _Gods._  They were in Shino’s bedroom. They were in  _Shino’s bedroom._  
  
It was a Spartan, windowless setting. On the bare floor sat a large bed next to a small desk and chair, with a bookshelf and a desk lamp. There was a small closet and a chest of drawers. An open doorway bordered with tags led out of the room and into another darkened one.  
  
Against the far wall, set on pedestals positioned in pairs on either side of the closet, were four covered aquariums.  
  
Shikamaru couldn’t tell what was in them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
He turned toward Shino but found both men staring at him expectantly.  
  
“Questions?” Neji asked.  
  
Shikamaru looked at him. “Just the one”, he responded.  
  
Neji nodded in acknowledgement. “I promise that you will know everything you want to know and more before this is over”, he told Shikamaru in a quiet voice. “All we’re asking is that you keep an open mind.”  
  
Neji extended his arm, gesturing toward the bed. “Please”, he offered.  
  
The Nara looked at him, and then at Shino, who nodded, before walking over and slowly sitting on the corner of Shino’s neatly-made bed.  
  
And waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji turned and gave Shino  _that look,_  the one he’d trained on him at the restaurant that had gotten the kikaichu so riled up, and the buzzing went into overdrive again. Shino moved in front of the Hyuuga. He turned around so that his back was to Neji and he was facing Shikamaru before removing his hood. He could feel the Hyuuga’s warm breath on his neck as he watched Shikamaru watching them with his hands bracing his stiff body against the mattress.  
  
Without a word, Neji reached around and with deft fingers began to unfasten Shino’s coat.  
  
Shikamaru gulped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was a challenge to ignore the literally hundreds of questions flooding the Nara’s mind and just go with the flow, but the alternative made it more than worth the effort. Shikamaru marveled as Neji and Shino removed each layer. He’d never seen so much of the Bug Master before, never imagined he would, and never dreamed for a moment that Neji would either. The Aburame clan was as much an enigma as any other clan of the village, its secrets known only to its members and perhaps found in scrolls under tight security within the walls of the Hokage tower.  
  
And then Shino stood before him clad only in dark glasses, and Shikamaru’s mouth fell open.  
  
The Aburame wasn’t just a man. He wasn’t just a sentient hive controlling an army of deadly insects. He was something otherworldly. The lean, muscled physique of a man stood in the increasing light of the room, covered in pale skin that moved, and puckered, and rippled, and waved and  _pulsed._  Openings in the skin were there, and then they weren’t. Soft-looking deep brown hair made naturally curly trails up and away from those covered eyes, aristocratic nose and pretty mouth.  
  
Insects in the room flew in a slow, synchronized orbit around the pair, as if high off their energy.  
  
There was fascinating power in the peculiar mystique of Aburame that was as erotic as it was intimidating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shino turned around to face Neji. He felt so much calmer when he was looking at the Hyuuga. He could hardly believe Shikamaru was there, watching them. It made the Bug Master anxious.  
  
What if Shikamaru didn’t like what he saw?  
  
Neji smiled. Was that performance anxiety he detected in Shino? Thank goodness for his Byakugan. He leaned forward, catching the Aburame on the lips with his own soft ones, and then leaned back. As far as physical intimacy went, they didn’t indulge; their interaction behind closed doors had always been clearly defined. That things between them would change tonight was assumed; how much they would change, no one knew.  
  
So the Hyuuga did what he thought might help make Shino feel more at ease at that moment: he offered him the additional intimacy for the taking.  
  
Shino gulped, thanked the Byakugan wielder silently, took Neji’s face into his hands and pressed their lips together.  
  
Their joining was exploratory, intended to calm Shino while at the same time giving Shikamaru a show he never thought he’d see. Neji’s fully clothed form was holding Shino’s naked one while the Bug Master indulged himself in the Hyuuga’s mouth. Shikamaru looked on with wide eyes as the bugs in Shino’s body converged beneath the contact points of Neji’s hand on the small of Shino’s back, above firm, muscled buttocks, and buzzed excitedly.  
  
About this time Shikamaru realized the dawn-like increase of light in the room was thanks to an industrious battalion of fireflies strategically positioned throughout the room, no doubt at their master’s command.  
  
A calmer Shino broke their kiss and looked at Neji, who smiled. “Go”, the Hyuuga prodded, and the Aburame nodded.  
  
Shikamaru watched as Shino walked over to the closet and stood facing it, then braced himself with extended arms against the closet door and his legs shoulder-width apart,  _as if in submission._  
  
 _Gods._  
  
Neji never took his eyes off of Shikamaru as he divested himself of his clan’s jounin attire. He delighted in detecting the quickened pulse and the intensifying arousal of their shifty-eyed, fully-clothed guest as a shorter, more muscular, equally pale body was revealed. Shikamaru was still confused about what was happening and was feeling all of the disadvantage, but-- to Neji’s increasing pleasure-- maintained his silence.  
  
The Nara’s face glistened with sweat and he was consciously grappling with an urge to adjust himself in his pants by the time Neji had removed his hair band, and finally his headband. The latter he held and, with a knowing look at Shikamaru, turned with a swish of long, flowing hair to make his way toward Shino, who stood waiting.  
  
Neji placed a small kiss on Shino’s right shoulder before pressing his naked body against the Bug Master’s undulating back and reaching around to remove his shades. The Hyuuga folded them gently and set them on the lid of the closest aquarium before taking his headband and replacing Shino’s shades with it over his eyes, securing it around the back of his head.  
  
Now blindfolded in the half-lit room, with kikaichu going insane with anticipation inside him and miscellaneous insects outside communicating garbled messages to him, Shino Aburame waited for the sensation of the activation of Neji’s jutsu.  
  
It came a second later, jolting his entire being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shikamaru stared in mute shock as Neji squatted behind the Aburame and placed each of his chakra-activated hands at the man’s feet. Then, with expert motion and gentle pressure, he glided the fingertips of his hands upward slowly along the back of Shino’s body. The Bug Master’s head fell back and he moaned aloud to the ceiling in unabashed ecstasy, sexual noises filling the room as his bugs shifted in a similar rage beneath his skin.  
  
It was a most perverse use for a jutsu of that type. Shikamaru never imagined Neji would permit himself to be so…imaginative, to say nothing of the fact that he was doing it with Shino, of all people. He had long since become hard, but now, as the Nara watched the two men together, live in the flesh and creating a vortex of chakra and insects, his erection was threatening to split its skin.  
  
Neji’s hands rose higher, lingering longer than usual on Shino’s buttocks and causing him to yell louder. The Hyuuga chuckled, straightened to his full height and finished his task, running his hands along Shino’s torso to his shoulders as the insects rippled and swayed in fevered response.  
  
When he was done, he removed his hands from the sweaty, trembling,  _vibrating_  shinobi. A shameless cry of protest and increased vibration from the insects made him smile.  
  
“All right then, if you insist”, Neji husked, all hair, and chakra and skin. He pressed his naked body back against Shino’s and reached around again, this time taking the blindfolded man’s straining erection into his chakra-activated fist.  
  
 _Gods,_  Shikamaru thought to himself in disbelief.  _That’s going to kill him!_  
  
It was over quickly. Neji used a practiced hand and had Shino coming so hard his entire body lurched against him, his cum splashing forcefully off the door in front of him. The Aburame wailed, a sharp keening breathless sound that had Shikamaru reaching for his own erection despite his best efforts not to.  
  
“Don’t”, Neji commanded without turning around. “You’ll need that soon.”  
  
Shikamaru was frustrated by the direction, but didn’t argue. How much more of this would he have to endure? To what end?  
  
As soon as the Hyuuga released him and stepped back Shino slid down the door to the floor, panting heavily.  
  
Neji slowly rounded on Shikamaru, whose hands were fisted in the blanket on the bed, his eyes betraying a combination of frustration, confusion and lust.  
  
That beautifully pale, artfully sculpted, perfectly erect body advanced on the shadow user just as slowly, one dark brow arched at the pleasing image.  
  
He licked Shino’s cum from his hand before he spoke. “You need to get undressed”, he informed Shikamaru.


	3. In Which Shikamaru is Seduced, and There is Back Story

As far as seduction efforts went, theirs was flawless. Shikamaru’s hair was loose, and he was standing up and mostly undressed before he realized he’d even reached for his clothing. His mind was still buzzing from the sound of Shino’s orgasm. Firm, naked male parts filled his vision while the scent of cum filled his nostrils. All this combined to stimulate and maintain the most aggressive erection Shikamaru could ever remember having.  
  
And no one had even touched him yet.  
  
Then the Nara watched the blindfolded Shino crawl naked, dripping and buzzing across the room and climb onto the other side of the big bed.  
  
And finally cracked. “I don’t understand”, he confessed, his brows furrowed in frustration.  
  
Neji looked at him. “Then I’ll be brief.”  
  
The Hyuuga stood next to Shikamaru, who was still ogling Shino’s relaxed and sated form while tossing aside his boxers. “Shino wants you.”  
  
“Shino wants  _me?_ ” Shikamaru asked, his brows knitted together intensely. If that were true, then why was  _Neji_  doing the honors just now?  
  
“Yes”, Neji replied calmly. “He and I have that in common”, he finished after a moment.  
  
Shikamaru turned to look at Neji then, gulping audibly. He didn’t think he could get harder than he’d been. Did Neji just tell him that they  _both_  wanted him?  
  
“Just now I used my Gentle Fist technique to calm the kikaichu. They tend to get worked up any time you or I are nearby. This way Shino won’t need as much effort to calm them during sex. Now that they have been…appeased, Shino is free to just feel.”  
  
Shikamaru could hardly believe what he was hearing. Should he ask how Neji and Shino managed to figure out that the Hyuuga Gentle Fist technique would have that particular effect on his insects?  
  
Did it even matter?  
  
“So what you’re telling me is that you just used your jutsu to bring off the beetles, and then to relax Shino for sex. And that the beetles are attracted to both of us. And that the two of you are attracted to me”, Shikamaru summarized.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. “Have I missed anything?”  
  
Neji moved to stand in front of the shadow user, eyeing him with unconcealed lust in those moonlit eyes. “How do you feel about a threesome?” he asked in a sultry voice.  
  
Shikamaru blinked slowly as a shiver ran the length of his naked body. His mouth was hanging open. He never imagined he’d hear anything like that coming from the Hyuuga—ever. The voice was so fiercely sexual it should have been illegal.  
  
“Ask me when it’s o—“ Shikamaru began to respond.  
  
Neji sealed their mouths together, taking the Nara’s response for his consent. The Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s body, filling his hands with the tight globes of the mission leader’s ass. Neji had waited what seemed like forever for this moment, fantasized to excess about how it would feel, and now they were there, and the feeling was something the Hyuuga could not define. Neji absorbed everything--the Nara’s taste, his scent, his heat, and the wicked throaty noises, the contours of his body as it molded itself against his own—- as he achieved and maintained control of the kiss, reveling in the sensation of eager hands touching him everywhere. He ground his erection against the Nara’s hot one, conveying who would be giving what to whom.  
  
As for Shikamaru, he was too muddled by arousal and need to care. He wanted in— _needed_  in, like he needed brain cells or fingers or light. Shikamaru hadn’t had much use for his sexuality before now. It was a tool to him, like any other used by shinobi. But tonight, two of the most powerful shinobi in all of Fire Country were making him feel infinitely desirable, a feeling that robbed him of reason and strategy.  
  
The Nara felt the heat of chakra from one of Neji’s fingertips massaging his hole and moaned into the Hyuuga’s mouth as he ground himself back against him, conveying his assent. Someone was going to violate Shikamaru tonight, in a way that could possibly involve a combination of chakra and a variety of insects, and the man could not even trouble himself to protest.  
  
A loud moan filled the room. Neji broke the kiss and Shikamaru realized it was Shino, who had been stroking his erection to what he could hear and smell.  
  
Neji released Shikamaru and moved to stand next to him. They both watched Shino’s hand move along his rigid shaft—-Neji in satisfaction and Shikamaru in shock. Shino made quite the fuckable vision lying naked on his back, bent legs spread wide, stroking himself slowly and licking his lips as he moaned his approval. How could he be hard again so soon after coming so forcefully?  
  
 _And_  he was still blindfolded.  
  
As if on cue, Shino thrust his fisted erection into the air. “Please”, he pleaded in a sexy voice.  
  
Shikamaru feared he would combust. Meanwhile Neji leaned in beside him. “Take him”, he whispered into the Nara’s ear.  
  
Shikamaru was on his knees a second later, crawling into the delta between Shino’s legs. He positioned himself over the Aburame’s undulating body, watching him with eyes full of lust and amazement.  
  
He lowered his head and Shino’s mouth met his eagerly, one hand snaking up to cup the Nara’s nape and urge him lower. A second later their bodies were flush, hot cock to hot cock, flesh to flesh, mouth to mouth. Shino cradled Shikamaru’s long, narrow body against his own and touched him anywhere his hands could reach. Shikamaru responded in kind, dragging his hands along the length of that hot, pale body to the tune of Shino’s pleasured moaning.  
  
Neji knew how excited Shino was to finally be touching Shikamaru. He could certainly empathize. It was a vision so erotic that the long-haired man had to squeeze his hands together behind his back to keep from reaching for his own aching, swollen erection.  
  
The Hyuuga had to control himself. His erection would soon come in handy as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji first discovered Shino’s preference for Shikamaru during his convalescence, after the fateful mission to return the Uchiha to the village. For a quiet, bug-filled sort, Shino teemed with raw emotion that was invisible-- unless you had the gift of the Byakugan, that is. What Neji discovered beneath layers of insects inside Shino’s body anytime Shikamaru was nearby was fodder for the textbooks.  
  
It was unlike Neji to broach such a subject with anyone, so he kept his discovery to himself. Then, two things happened.  
  
One was that Neji soon found himself, in a way that was quite out of character for him, fascinated by the unusual theoretical dynamic of the shadow user and the Bug Master. The two men were leaders in their own right—-who would be the alpha? It seemed logical that Shikamaru would assume that role, being the profound strategist that he was, even though Neji considered Shino to be the more physically powerful of the two. Regardless, Neji imagined them switching off. In spite of himself, he went from thinking the concept comical, to finding it pleasing, to believing it downright erotic. It was easy to see what Shino saw in Shikamaru. The two men were similar in many ways, not to mention extremely easy on the eyes. Once you got past the idea of the kikaichu, the prospect of Shino Aburame was, admittedly, a delicious thrill in the flesh.  
  
The other was an innocent incident that occurred years later, during training, involving Hinata’s Gentle Fist technique and its unique effect on Shino’s insects. For the most part, the event was forgotten—-that is, until Shino approached Neji that same week, explaining what had occurred and then asking Neji to do it to him again -- _on purpose._  
  
The Hyuuga was stunned, and then affronted before he realized how much courage it had to have taken Shino to come to him with his request. After all, it wasn’t as if he could have gone back to Hinata with it.  
  
Neji agreed, unable to deny his curiosity about the Bug Master a moment longer and allowed Shino to teleport them both to his soundproofed quarters. There, Neji watched the sexy Aburame slowly strip away his layers, brace himself against a door, and beg for Neji to apply his Gentle Fist to every conceivable portion of Shino’s pale, muscled form.  
  
Neji removed his uniform, moved forward, and went to work.  
  
What happened next was frightening. The kikaichu’s reaction to Neji’s chakra technique was in fact a drawn-out serial orgasm that had their human host seizing from the intensity of the sensation. Shino howled and twitched uncontrollably, and when Neji anxiously pulled away he cried out in protest, assuring the Hyuuga that he was not in pain and pleading with him not to stop.  
  
Two unbelievably brutal orgasmic eruptions later, a shaky, jelly-legged Shino collapsed to a blissfully spent heap on the floor at Neji’s feet.  
  
The Hyuuga had never seen anything quite like it.  
  
Thus began the strangest of intimacies between Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. They managed well to keep their clandestine encounters a secret from everyone in the village—-even the Aburame’s team mates Kiba and Akamaru, which was no small achievement.  
  
It was during one of these encounters when Neji finally broached the subject of Shino’s fondness for Shikamaru. Shino confessed, and then turned the tables on Neji by accusing him of harboring similar feelings for the man.  
  
The Hyuuga reluctantly owned up, gaining new respect for the Aburame. He didn’t possess the Byakugan, but he wasn’t any less observant.  
  
Neji sighed, knowing that the day he and Shino bonded over their mutual preference for Shikamaru would be the beginning of something interesting.


	4. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kikaichu, Chakra, and the Happiest of Endings

Shikamaru couldn’t believe it. Shino felt  _wonderful_ , and he tasted so  _good_ —sweet, if a little spicy. He did not know to what Shino owed that rare combination of flavors; he was just pleased to be wrapped around the man’s sexy body, sampling here, indulging there.  
  
He raised his hand to remove Shino’s blindfold, curious to see all of the man beneath him, needing to know what secrets were being concealed.  
  
But the Bug Master stayed his hand. “Don’t”, Shino told the Nara, and then stuck out his tongue and licked his chin, settling the matter.  
  
He moaned wantonly when Shikamaru touched him, vibrant and unrestrained. He was now lying beneath the shadow user, and after so much time suppressing his feelings, Shino found he could no longer summon the will. He threaded one hand into Shikamaru’s loose locks and rubbed the other over the Nara’s buttocks while simultaneously pressing their groins together, and then Shikamaru moaned a sinful noise into his mouth.  
  
Inside Shino’s body, the humbled insects cooed.  
  
Neji stood over them watching as he alternately clenched and unclenched his fists. Shikamaru did not seem to have any trouble taking his direction. The two men were grinding themselves against each other in the most erotic way—the Hyuuga was surprised that no one had come yet. Their mouths were everywhere on each other, and when Shino took into his mouth the fingers that Shikamaru had brought to it, Neji knew it was time.  
  
Neji watched Shino lave the digits to a sloppy mess before getting on the bed and positioning himself on his knees behind Shikamaru.  
  
“He should not need much preparation”, Neji’s voice infiltrated the sexual haze.  
  
Shikamaru could barely understand Neji’s words. All he could focus on was the driving need to bury his throbbing cock in Shino’s hole. Between Neji and Shino he was more than ready.  
  
He moved back onto his haunches, drawn toward Neji’s heat. He needed to see Shino’s physical reaction to his preparation.  
  
As the Nara lowered his messy fingers between Shino’s legs, Neji granted Shikamaru’s wish, gently grabbing the man’s shoulders before sliding his hands down the Nara’s sweat-coated back.  
  
Shikamaru felt Neji’s tender kiss on his shoulder just as his first finger slipped inside Shino.  _Gods,_  it was so hot and tight there…  
  
“Yes!” the Aburame moaned aloud, brazenly pushing himself against the hand. He couldn’t be still, oh no. Shikamaru had a finger inside him, stretching him to finally,  _finally_  take his cock.  
  
And Neji was watching.  
  
The Hyuuga ran a hand along Shikamaru’s left arm as he continued to press into Shino with his right hand. The Nara trembled—from lust or nerves Neji didn’t know.  
  
“Shikamaru— _please”_ , Shino pleaded beneath him.  
  
In the dim room, the scent of their lust filled the air.  
  
In short order a finger became two, then two fingers became three. Shino humped the Nara’s hand frantically, wanting it gone, needing that angry erection inside him in its place. He’d spent so much time being fascinated with Shikamaru, so much energy fantasizing that this very thing would happen, and now it was. He would not be quiet. He would not be still. The situation demanded he give himself to the Nara without restraint, if for no other reason than the insects demanded it.  
  
“Do it, Shikamaru”, Shino breathed. “Fuck me.”  
  
Shikamaru growled, pulling his hand away. He had it in his head to simply take his cock and press it into that waiting hole when Neji stopped him.  
  
“Not yet”, Neji spoke in a sultry voice. He reached around Shikamaru between him and Shino and placed his chakra-laced fingertips on Shino’s pale inner thigh, causing him to cry out at the pleasurable sensation.  
  
“Always so impatient”, Neji teased.  
  
Shikamaru consciously leaned his body back into Neji’s, wanting the contact, and closed his eyes.  
  
“Are you ready for this, Shikamaru?” Neji breathed into his ear.  
  
The Nara nodded. “Yes”, he answered, gulping between panting breaths. The sensation of Neji’s hair against his back and shoulders was comforting, grounding.  
  
“Then get it wet. And do it quickly”, Neji added, moving that same hand back to cup the Nara’s buttocks, “I think we’ve all waited long enough.”  
  
Shikamaru raised his hand to his mouth and spit generously into his palm. He nearly choked a second later, though, when he felt Neji’s chakra stimulating his ass again. He felt his body heating, a delicious sensation, as the muscles in his lower region loosened.  
  
 _So this is what you meant,_  he thought, and moaned aloud.  
  
As he quickly slicked himself up and moved back into position over Shino’s waiting body the realization that he would be doing  _a lot_  of work intruded on his thoughts.  
  
Behind him, Neji had his own lubricated cock ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Now, Shikamaru”, Shino pleaded in his sexiest voice. “Put it in!”  
  
It took every ounce of Shikamaru’s discipline to suppress his urge to push himself forward until he could feel Shino’s ass against his balls. He grunted when the leaking tip of his cock met with Shino’s hot, smooth flesh.  
  
A collective chorus of grunts filled the air in the room when the head of Shikamaru’s cock sank inside.  
  
“Don’t stop”, Shino ordered anxiously. “Fill me up!”  
  
“ _Dammit_ , Shino, I’m trying not to hurt you!” Shikamaru responded, gritting his teeth, still dueling with the instinct to hilt himself.  _Gods,_  it was so hot and snug, and the sensation was mesmerizing. Did Shino know how  _good_  his ass was?  
  
“We’re all shinobi, Shikamaru”, Neji practically purred from behind him. “You won’t hurt him. I’ll show you.”  
  
The significance of the statement sank in just as Neji pushed his erection against Shikamaru’s ass and penetrated him, forcing him deep into Shino as Neji hilted himself.  
  
The Hyuuga hissed. Shino wailed like a siren. Shikamaru, full to the brim with Neji’s cock, was robbed of breath. His mouth hung open in a silent scream.  
  
“Gods that’s  _good,_  Shikamaru”, Neji growled. Bodies strained to maintain their position, mindful of the person beneath them. Neji shook his head in disbelief. He was buried balls deep in Shikamaru, who was currently buried balls deep in Shino, who was practically singing from pleasure of it. Neji knew the Aburame’s somber, quiet disposition belied his vibrantly sexual nature, but this was new even for him.  
  
Shino observed the Nara’s expression. He seemed shocked, but was he in pain? The Bug Master wasn’t sure.  
  
“Dammit, somebody move!” Shino ordered, more than ready now to be plundered.  
  
Neji shook his head again and pulled back slowly, until only the tip of his cock was still inside Shikamaru’s body. “Tell us how  _good_  it is, Shikamaru”, he panted. He needed to know the Nara wasn’t in any pain, but he also wanted the validation.  
  
Shikamaru blinked slowly, searching his addled mind for the words. At that moment, Shino’s ass was choking his dick, and to his utter shock, his was choking Neji’s. If someone had told him only two hours before this that he would be the filling of a sandwich made with Shino and Neji, he would have had them committed.  
  
But he was. Shino and Neji now had him right where they both wanted him. And as luck would have it, it was an amazing place to be.  
  
“Shino”, Shikamaru suddenly blurted, unsure. This was indeed a unique situation. Neji was clearly making an effort not to lean too heavily onto Shikamaru, and for the Nara’s part, he was paying the same courtesy to Shino. He looked down at the pale, sweaty man. “You okay?” he whispered.  
  
Shino squirmed in response. “Move, Shikamaru. I need to feel you.”  
  
“Oh Gods!” Shikamaru shouted. It was so much, too much…  
  
“Pull out”, Neji husked. That’s when Shikamaru realized there was space between them, although they were still joined. The Nara backed out of Shino slowly, utterly aware that he was now impaling himself on the Hyuuga’s cock.  
  
The sensation was  _unbelievable._  
  
“Mmmmmmm”, Neji moaned. “That’s it, Shikamaru. It’s good isn’t it?”  
  
Shikamaru nodded his head, and Shino spoke.  
  
“Faster, Neji. We need to move faster”, he informed him.  
  
Yes, Neji decided. He agreed that the maddeningly slow pace, while torturously erotic, was best left to another occasion. He couldn't hold off his orgasm another minute.  
  
He knew just what to do.  
  
“Hold still”, Neji spoke suddenly.  
  
Shikamaru maintained his position. “That’s the opposite of moving faster, Neji!” he pointed out. Sweat ran down his face on both sides.  
  
“I’ll make it worth your while”, the Hyuuga promised. “For both of you.”  
  
A second later, Shikamaru’s eyes grew wide. “Ah,  _shit!”_  he exclaimed.  
  
Shino was right behind him. “Ah,  _ah, yes!”_  he squealed, squirming uncontrollably. “Fuck, Neji,  _yes!”_  
  
The Hyuuga hissed sharply. He was now funneling chakra into his groin to turn his cock into an industrial-strength vibrator. The sensation was flowing directly into Shikamaru,  _through_  Shikamaru and into Shino, bathing their prostates in a glut of stimulating chakra.  
  
The sensation was electrifying.  
  
Neji shifted position to accommodate a faster pace for the man in the middle and then took a deep breath.  
  
“Go Shikamaru”, he demanded.  _“Go!”_  
  
Shikamaru was a machine then, slamming himself forward into Shino and then back against Neji. His mind did not register pain, only blistering pleasure. He pistoned his hips as hard and as fast and as much as he could, moaning desperately as he drove the three of them toward the orgasms that teased them.  
  
A long train of expletive obscenities filled the air, increasing in volume to the crescendo of Shino’s loud, powerful orgasm. Some part of Shikamaru’s mind registered the force of the Bug Master’s completion as the chain reaction had him burying his erupting cock deep, gasping as he, too, filled the Aburame’s insides with unusual force. Likewise, Neji was flush against the Nara, emptying his cock-full of hot cum into the man with a yell.  
  
Shikamaru collapsed on top of Shino, his face buried against the Bug Master’s neck. That Shino had come so vigorously without anyone touching his cock was something neither he nor Shikamaru would soon forget.  
  
“Fuck”, Shino panted.  
  
The room reeked of sex and cum and sweat. Hyper-stimulated noises combined with the sound of squishy suction as Neji pulled out of Shikamaru and collapsed on the mattress next to Shino. The Hyuuga reached up then, and Shino grabbed his hand.  
  
“I was hoping you would do that”, Shino panted.  
  
“I wanted this to be good”, Neji panted in response, squeezing the hand that held his.  
  
Shino gave Shikamaru a nudge. “Shikamaru, are you still with us?” he panted.  
  
Shikamaru lifted his head and then kissed the man lying beneath him.  
  
Shino had  _the_  best ass. He didn’t know it, but they  _were_  going to have sex again.  
  
Neji watched them silently. He could feel the insects moving beneath Shino’s skin.  
  
Shikamaru broke their sloppy kiss and then pulled off and out of Shino with a squelch that had Neji chuckling.  
  
The Nara was so tired. And dazed—he was still reeling from the most amazing orgasm of his life. He could still feel the grip of Shino’s ass around his cock and the ghost of Neji’s cock in his ass, as if Neji’s Gentle Fist technique had branded them. And in all the years he’d known Neji Hyuuga and all the places in his imagination Shikamaru had allowed himself to venture about him, he never imagined that Neji would come out of the box like that. It simply didn’t seem… _Hyuuga._  
  
Then again, Shikamaru had not yet formulated a category in his brain for what had happened between the three men.  
  
“Come here”, he ordered, looking at Neji.  
  
The Hyuuga smiled and leaned in, meeting Shikamaru’s mouth with his own for a lazy, sensual kiss. From beneath them the kikaichu in Shino’s body vibrated their approval.  
  
Shikamaru had no idea what he’d done to become part of this puzzle with Neji and Shino but at that moment, he was happy to have done it so effectively.


End file.
